The Best Plan Ever: Ten Steps to Sexual Prowess
by Hot Pants On and Up
Summary: Videl Satan is used to excelling at anything she chooses to do. So when faced with something she needs to learn, she turns to the last place she'd expected for help: Gohan Son. Crafting the most brilliant plan ever, Videl throws a party to ensnare him.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Sexually explicit warning!

The Best Plan Ever: Videl Satan's Ten Steps to Sexual Prowess

Videl Satan was a virgin. And not by choice, exactly. With all the boys that hit on her, you would expect she'd have her pick. Only most of those boys wet themselves when they heard about the one condition on dating Videl. You had to be able to beat her father in a fight. Which wouldn't be so bad. If he weren't Hercule Satan. The man who killed Cell. Which is how Videl found herself still, unhappily, a virgin.

Videl admitted it wasn't really her virginity that was bugging her. She didn't really want to have sex, necessarily. She'd never done enough to even know if she wanted that yet. Luckily, her father's rule hadn't extended to girls. Less luckily, Videl had capitalized on that loophole and discovered she definitely wasn't a lesbian. Things would be much more convenient for her if she was.

Now, she was about to graduate from high school without receiving more than a chaste, not-even-a-second kiss from a boy.

She'd had her eye on Lam, a boy in her year with dark eyes, soft hair, and hard muscles. Lam had a reputation, though, for moving fast. Really fast. Which would've been perfect for Videl if she wasn't terrified of making a fool of herself. As the daughter of Hercule Satan (and her slightly-more-intellectually-oriented mother), Videl was not used to not excelling at things, be it martial arts or school or any other activity in which she engaged. In fact, all things she'd proven insufficient in, she never tried a second time. Like the piano.

How was she supposed to hook up with Lam without embarrassing herself?

This was the question Erasa, her best friend, was meant to be helping her solve.

"V, I don't know if this is such a good idea," Erasa said.

"What are you talking about? You're always saying I should get some because then maybe I'd relax a little."

"Well, yeah, but, like, I didn't mean like this. Lam is kinda a slut."

"A hot slut," Videl qualified.

Erasa rolled her eyes.

"You're missing the point, anyways, Erasa. I'm not just going to jump him. I have to make sure I can impress him first. So we need to pick someone to help me learn that."

"Why don't you try dating someone?"

"Hercu-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Your dad's stupid rule. Ugh. Fine. I'll help you. Because you'd do it anyways. But I'm totally doing this under protest," Erasa glared as she finished her statement.

Videl grinned, bumping her shoulder against her friend's until she smiled too.

* * *

><p>"Why did you tell Sharpner?"<p>

"Because I'm obviously the best source for help!"

"I'm not going to do anything with you, Sharpner!" Videl watched his hands carefully, poised to give him a hard hit.

"I told Sharpie because we need, like, dirt on the guys. He needs to help find the correct candidate. Who's had enough experience to be useful but not intimidating, plus is discreet, and he can't be scared off by Hercule, but he can't be a douchebag. It's a complicated process, V," Erasa explained.

"Yeah, there's no one," Shaprner said.

"What?"

Erasa glared at him.

"You guys want me to be honest, right? I can't think of a single guy who fits Erasa's conditions. Meaning you're outta luck."

"See, he's useless!"

"Or this plan is crap," Sharpner suggested.

"It is not crap!" Videl punching him hard in the arm, storming off down the hallway, glaring at anyone who dared to get in her way.

* * *

><p>"Listen, V, maybe you should just talk to Lam," Erasa suggested quietly, glancing nervously at the front of the classroom to make sure the teacher wasn't looking at the two girls.<p>

"Not an option," Videl ground out.

Erasa sighed heavily.

"Is something wrong?"

Videl looked up at Gohan Son, sitting just past Erasa.

"No. Nothing. Mind your own business, Gohan."

Gohan's face crumpled from a look of concern to one of rather pitiful sadness. Not that Videl felt bad.

"Videl," Erasa hissed. "Don't mind her, cutie. She's just frustrated."

Videl kicked Erasa lightly under the desk. Gohan just shrugged and turned his attention back to the teacher.

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to be so mean to Gohan," Erasa scolded. "You even made Sharpner feel bad for him."<p>

"Sharpner picks on him all the time," Videl replied, annoyed. She could see the blond jock sitting next to Gohan under a tree, talking, as the girls ate lunch across the quad.

"Yeah but he's never really mean. And Gohan was just worried about you."

"And that's annoying."

"Videl."

"Oh fine! I'll go apologize. Will that make you happy?"

Erasa smiled broadly, leaping up and twining her arm through Videl's. They moved swiftly toward the two boys.

"Hey Gohan, Sharpner! Videl has something she'd like to say to you, Gohan."

Videl rolled her eyes at her friend. "I'm sorry I was so snappy earlier."

Gohan blinked in surprise. "It's fine. I-uh-I'm sorry for butting in. I just thought, you know, you looked upset and… yeah." Gohan scratched the back of his neck in the moment of awkwardness. He face was blushing, his body tensed as though waiting for Videl to bite his head off. Videl really couldn't help feeling genuinely sorry. Which was the only possible explanation for what she said next.

"I'm having some guy issues. Sex issues, really."

Videl could feel Erasa and Sharpner staring at her. What fascinated her more, though, was Gohan's response. He didn't blush or stutter or faint. He just kept looking at her.

"I cannot believe you just told him," Sharpner said. "After you pitched such a fit about Erasa telling me!"

"I can tell whoever I please."

"Knock it off," Erasa scolded. "Besides, Sharpie, maybe Gohan can help!"

"What the hell would Brains know about sex?"

"I'm sure he's read books about it! Right Gohan?" Erasa smiled pleasantly at him.

"Well, one. My mom gave it to me after she found out Krillen gave me the sex talk instead of Tien, like she asked."

Videl had no idea who he was talking about. Although they didn't know much about Gohan. He hung around them but he rarely contributed to the conversation and never revealed anything about himself when he actually did.

"See? He's only read one book!" Sharpher smirked triumphantly at Videl and Erasa.

"Well, I have a good amount of experience, I think. Although I can't really say I've ever run into any problems, per say," Gohan said, looking as though he were trying hard to think of something. "Unless… well, yeah, there was this one time."

No one said anything for a very long moment while Gohan seemed to continue mentally weighing something.

"You—you're—you've had sex?" Sharpner's eyes were huge.

"Huh? Yeah."

"You, Brains the Nerdboy from the mountains who was homeschooled until he was eighteen."

"Yeah. So?"

"Who the hell have you been having sex with, man? Not foxes or anything, right?"

Gohan's face contorted, clearly offended. "That's disgusting! I've had sex with girls, you pervert. Human girls, in fact."

"No offense, Gohan," Erasa said apologetically, "But you're just so, like, sweet and innocent. And, kinda, you know, naïve."

"Am I not supposed to have had sex?" Gohan seemed confused. "Because it's really fun."

"What girls have been sleeping with?" Sharpner demanded.

"There are a few villages near where I live. I was homeschooled, not kept in a cage." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"How many?" Videl asked, speaking for the first time since Gohan's revelation. The other three seemed surprised to realize she was still there.

"How many what?"

"Girls, you idiot."

"Videl!" Erasa yelled.

"You're not an idiot," Videl amended.

Gohan waved away her apology, not upset. "Three."

"Three?" Sharpner screamed loud enough to make a few other people look over at them.

Gohan's agitation with the conversation showed on his face. "Did I stutter?"

It was probably the meanest thing Videl had ever heard come from Gohan's mouth.

"I thought we were talking about Videl." Gohan neatly turned the conversation back to the crime fighter. "What's your sex problem?"

"I don't have a sex life." Videl had no idea why her face felt a thousand degrees. "I sort of have a thing for Lam, and I don't want to embarrass myself with him."

"Innit?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, him."

Gohan made a face. Before Videl could ask what his problem was, the bell rang, forcing the four to hurry to their lockers before class.

* * *

><p>Videl decided her idea had to be the most brilliant plan ever concocted. She'd thought about it all Wednesday afternoon. And now, with her father gone for the weekend she had the perfect opportunity to put her plan into action. All it took was one phone call to her party-obsessed best friend and the news about the year's biggest bash was all over school and step one was complete.<p>

Step two, she knew, was going to be a bit harder.

"Hey, Erasa, do you know if Gohan said he was coming?"

"Hmm? Why do you care if he's coming?" Erasa asked, confused.

"I was just wondering, with his mom being so strict and all. I don't think he's ever gone to a party since he came here."

Erasa's face turned to horror. "And, like, he was homeschooled. So he's never been to any parties. Oh my Kami! This is totally unacceptable." Erasa dashed away.

Videl smiled. Step two would be taken care of in no time.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want me to set up?"<p>

Videl glanced up from the red cups she was stacking onto the banquet table. (Her dad being party-obsessed was so useful in these situations.) Kiyo Arpeg stood in the entrance to the large living room, one set of his spinning supplies under his arm.

"Whatever." Videl had more important things to worry about. Like her outfit. Which she still wasn't wearing. And which was vital to steps four, eight—and by effect six—and nine. "If you check in the closet over there, my dad has some lighting supplies that you can use. Just put it back when you're done. I think there's even that strobe you were gushing about last week."

Kiyo's eyes lit up, and he dropped his burden, rushing to the closet door without any hesitation.

Videl, having successfully stacked mounds of cups, lined up fifty bottles of liquor, checked the back-up kegs, and located the ping pong balls, dashed upstairs after ordering Kiyo to listen for the door. Shimmying quickly, she donned the tight, one-shouldered zebra print dress Erasa bought her for her last birthday and which she'd not yet had the desire to wear. After shaking out her hair, applying eyeliner, and slipping on the right underwear, Videl had to admit, she looked really hot. Perfect. Step three done.

Upon returning downstairs, she discovered the party had definitely started. At least forty people already crowded Kiyo's speakers, with a dozen or so more digging into the snacks. She spotted Erasa next to the rum, gleefully mixing a glass of pineapple, orange, banana juice with some coconut rum.

Videl waved, feeling a bit triumphant at Erasa's reaction to her appearance. Abandoning her drink, Erasa threw her arms around Videl, jumping up and down.

"You look so totally hot! I just knew that dress was so perfect for you!"

"Thanks, Erasa."

"What's the occasion? Getting ready to put the moves on Lam?" Erasa giggled, wiggling her eyebrows, pulling Videl back to the drinks, and resuming her mixing.

"Just thought it'd be fun to dress up," Videl replied, hoping her voice sounded convincing and that her face wasn't as flushed as it felt.

"I've got my eye on Kiyo tonight."

"Really?"

"He's such a cutie! I mean, no, he's not bulging muscles, drool at him in a swimsuit, melt into a puddle of lust hot. But, like, he has potential! Plus, he has great taste in music."

"Have fun with that, then." Videl accepted the cup Erasa offered. "Have you seen Sharpner or Gohan yet?"

"Oh! Yeah! Sharpie challenged some guy to pong already. Which means, of course, he's going to spend the better part of tonight puking since you know he's going to go at the vodka afterwards. Idiot. Every single time."

Videl hoped she looked more interested than she was.

"I think Gohan's here, but I just heard Angela talking about him. I haven't seen him yet. But he better have worn party clothes! I swear, if he shows up in those icky clothes he wears to school… just, like, ugh!"

Well, she knew he was around somewhere. Which meant she could initiate step four. She gave some excuse to Erasa and took off into the masses, carefully cradling her drink.

Nearly ten minutes later, she finally found the boy leaning against the wall near the dance floor. Very convenient for step six. If only she were there yet.

"Hey, Son." Videl stopped just far enough in front of him for her outfit to have maximum effect. Close enough that he could see how well it fit but far enough that he could take it all in. She stuck her hands on her hips, smirking cockily at him—a stance and look she'd practiced for an hour in front of her mirror that morning, causing her to be late to school.

Gohan turned to her, and step four was immediately completed. His eyes widened in surprise, quickly moving across her body twice before he could force his attention to her face.

"V-videl."

Videl moved closer, leaning back against the wall beside him. "Erasa will be pleased that you aren't wearing dress pants." He looked pretty good, in fact. He wore jeans, basic but trendy because of it, and a deep blue shirt over a grey long-sleeve under shirt.

Gohan blushed. "She gave me pretty specific instructions. I had to leave my house in a different outfit."

"Where does your mom think you are?"

"Academic-oriented weekend trip to a museum. I got brochures and everything. Completely fool-proof."

"Unless she asks you about the stuff you learned."

Gohan smirked. "Trust me, I could answer anything she asked."

"Well, what do you think of my Erasa-endorsed attire?" Videl pushed off the wall, doing a quick spin and ending with a wry grin.

Gohan swallowed hard. "You look, uh, you look… amazing."

Videl cheered inwardly as his voice cracked at the last word. Step four was a definite success. She settled on a small smile.

"Come on, Son." Videl led him across the room and back toward the drink table, flagging down Erasa and Sharpner on the way.

"What are we doing?" Gohan asked.

"Having a little contest," Videl replied.

"What kind of contest?" Gohan was, in Videl's opinion (and with her knowledge of what was about to happen Videl's opinion was correct), rightly wary.

"The best kind. You're not chicken?" She really hoped this ploy worked. Under all his smartness, Gohan was a boy, after all.

Something changed in his eyes, hardened somehow. Perfect. "I'd be scared if I were you because I'm definitely not a fowl."

Trust Gohan to include something so completely dorky-sounding in his bravado speech.

Videl scooped a large bottle of golden tequila from under the table and snatched four shot glasses before entering the empty kitchen.

Erasa, Sharpner, and Gohan all hovered by the counter as she pulled a bag of sliced limes and a shaker of salt out. "What are we doing, V?"

"Just come sit down." Videl took her supplies to the table and climbed on top of it, settling cross-legged. The others followed suite. Videl gave herself a little more mental applause when she noticed Gohan's eyes flicker down to her lap, where her short dress had ridden up to show a bit of her black underwear.

Once everyone had a full shot glass in front of them, Videl announced her intention: a game of never-have-I-ever.

"What is that?" Gohan's face wrinkled in confusion.

"Seriously?" Erasa asked. "Oh my Kami!" For unknown reasons, Gohan winced at this, glancing quickly at the ceiling and muttering something under his breath. "Okay, so it's like this. We go around the circle and when it's your turn you say something you have never ever done. Anyone who _has_ done that thing had to drink a shot!"

"How do you win?"

"It's more how you lose," Sharpner said. "You're out after a certain number of shots."

"Seven," Videl said.

Sharpner and Erasa exchanged a look. "V, do you really think we should to this with tequila?"

"Yes. Now, I'll go first. Never have I ever had sex." Videl smirked at her friends as they glared at her.

Erasa snatched up the salt, licking her hand before downing the shot and sucking her lime slice. Sharpenr went next, and Videl noticed Gohan watching him intently. At his turn, he clumsily imitated their actions, coughing profusely before he could get to the lime.

"Let it slide right down next time, man," Sharpner said, clapping him on the back.

"That was like, so cheep, Videl. So, never-have-I-ever had a famous dad!" Erasa grinned triumphantly.

Videl rolled her eyes. Like she hadn't known there would be payback. But when she reached for the salt shaker, her hand hit Gohan's.

"You only drink if your dad is famous," Videl said slowly, as though talking to someone particularly stupid.

Gohan flushed. "Yeah, I know." Before she could respond, Gohan had downed another shot, this time with much more efficiency.

"Who the hell is your dad?" Sharpner asked.

"No one," Gohan muttered.

"Someone famous, apparently. And don't' think I'm not watching you, V. You better do that shot, like, now."

Videl obeyed, shuddering just a bit as the alcohol slid down her throat. "You have to tell us now."

"No I don't," Gohan said.

"Or else I'll sit on your head," Shaprner put in. He'd definitely played more than one game of pong.

Gohan shift uncomfortably. "Son Goku."

Videl was a little impressed. Or a lot.

"Who?" Erasa asked immediately.

"He, uh, won the World Martial Arts Tournament before Videl's dad."

"That is definitely _not_ what I was expecting," Sharpner said.

"Never have I ever played this game before," Gohan said quickly, effectively directing their attention back to the game.

"Enough with the cheap shots!" Sharpner snapped. "Ahaha, shots!" Sharpner spent a few minutes in fits of giggling before he could take his turn, settling on a cheap shot as well. "Never have I ever worn a bra!"

Videl already knew her next answer and went without hesitating. "Never have I ever gotten a perfect score on entrance examinations."

Only Gohan drank.

A few rounds and fifteen minutes later, Gohan had accumulated six shots, with Videl and Erasa close behind at five and Sharpner winning with three.

"I cannot-" Shaprner giggled "believe you've eaten bugs!"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "It was really special circumstances. And it was a really big one!"

"That so doesn't make it better, Gohan," Erasa said, clearly still grossed out.

"But—oh whatever. Talk to me when you're thrown into the wilderness to fend for yourself."

"Whateeeeverrrrrr, bug boy." Sharpner nearly fell off the table at that.

Videl decided to change the subject before Gohan got mad. That would not be beneficial to step six. "Never have I ever peed in a urinal."

"Oh come on! That's just not fair. You've been targeting me all game long," Gohan complained while Sharpner took his shot.

"Sorry Gohan. Guess this means you lose. At least do it with some dignity."

"Ten shots!"

"What?" Videl asked.

"Ten shots. Or are you afraid to play that long?"

"You're on."

"Ooo, yay! That means it's _my _turn." Erasa clapped in excitement. "Okay. Um, let's see. Oh I know! Never have I ever eaten out a girl!"

"This is gender discrimination," Gohan groaned, dutifully taking his eighth shot.

"Nuh-uh. Haven't you ever heard of a lesbian, Gohan?" Erasa wiggled her finger in his face.

"Yeah but you're both straight."

"Now we know that. But Videl-"

Videl shoved Erasa in the shoulder before she finished. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. "My dad's rule doesn't extend to girls. I just figured I should make sure I wasn't upset about something I didn't even want."

"Never have I ever experimented with the same sex," Gohan said, looking Videl in the eye the whole time.

After flipping him off, Videl took her shot.

Sharpner seemed to think really hard before taking his turn. "Never have I ever… never have I ever… ever… ever killed a man!"

Silence met his sentence.

"That was the dumbest never have I ever, like, ever!"

"Or a woman!"

"Just stop, Sharpie."

Videl looked to Gohan to roll her eyes with him, but paused upon seeing the dark edge to his eyes. He shook his eye, his eyes clearing and meeting her own. For a moment they just looked at one another.

"Videl would you go, please?" Erasa apparently gave up on Sharpner.

"Right. Never have I ever… let my mom pick my school clothes."

Gohan downed a shot before she even closed her mouth. He was on nine now. Step five was almost ready to give way to step six.

"Okay! So, um, never have I ever, like, oh! Run from the authorities! Ha, Sharpner!" Erasa clapped excitedly.

"What did Sharpner do?" asked Gohan, watching the male glare darkly at the other blonde.

"Let's just say that Sharpner lost his pants once. In public. And the police weren't too pleased with that," Videl explained.

"I see. Well, looks like you win anyways, Videl."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Gohan poured himself a tenth shot and took it. "I've run from the authorities."

"When?" demanded Videl, fairly certain he was lying.

"Let's see. There was the one time I cut Pigero free after they had him handcuffed, and then we had to run off so they didn't get us. And, boy, were they angry with us."

Videl just stared at him, not really understanding what he was talking about. Again.

"Who the hell is Pigero?"

"An orphan I met when I was younger. He was leading a whole group of orphans for a while," Gohan explained, grinning. "Pigero was pretty cool. He was the one who finally got me home."

"From where? What are you talking about?"

"I'd been trying to get home for months. Ever since I woke up with Piccolo. Or, I guess, really, since Raditz took me in the first place."

Videl did not consider this answer clarifying, but her plan was more important than understanding. Which just proved how determined she was, considering how long she'd been trying to pry into Gohan's past. At least now she knew she just needed to get him a little drunk. Easily repeatable.

"Come on," Videl said, swining off the table. "This sitting around has made me want to dance!"

"Uh."

But Videl ignored whatever protests Gohan was lodging. Not quickly enough, in Videl's opinion, they were back in the living room.

"Listen, Videl, I don't really know how to dance, so I don't-"

Videl pulled him flush against her, slinging her arms around his neck. "It's easy, Gohan. I promise." Videl rolled her hips against his.

Gohan swallowed hard, nodding. After a few more moments of Videl's movements, Gohan joined, awkwardly moving against the music's tempo. Videl couldn't help but smile. He really wasn't a good dancer.

She turned around, taking Gohan's hands in her own, resting them on her hips. From this position, she helped guide his movements. Soon, Gohan had mastered the basic grinding motion. Videl let her hands slide off his, moving to rest on his thighs, tightening down every once in a while as she rolled her hips with particular pressure. They felt shockingly muscular under her fingers. Not to mention how solid he felt pressed against her back.

Videl let her dress ride up higher on her legs. She trailed her fingers along her own legs, pleased as she heard Gohan's breathing deepen for a moment. In time with her dancing, Videl slipped her hand over Gohan's again, gently but definitely dragging it down to her thigh. Gohan suddenly pressed closer to her, his left arm wrapping around her waist.

Though still only on step six, Videl knew step eight would be fairly easy, given the erection pressing against her. Purposefully, she leaned into him, raising an arm above her head and around his neck.

As though someone was trying to interfere with her plan, the song ended and Kiyo had gotten behind. Videl figured she could probably blame that on Erasa. No song started for a few moments. And in those few moments, Gohan seemed to realize exactly what he was doing because he pulled back from her.

Videl turned to him, amused that his face was flushed.

"I've got to, uh," Gohan started. He didn't finish. Instead he just took off, leaving Videl alone on the dance floor more than a little annoyed.

"Dammit!" Videl growled, stomping back to the liquor table and pouring herself a mix drink.

"What the hell are you doing, Videl?" Sharpner looked more sober than the last time Videl had seen him. Not that that made him all that sober.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you dancing with Brains."

"And?"

"I thought you liked Lam."

"I do."

"Then what are doing with Gohan?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "I'm just having some fun."

"Bull shit."

"Fine. I have to practice on someone. Gohan's the perfect choice."

Sharpner glared at her. "You have got to be joking."

"What? He's had sex before!"

"He's still Gohan."

"I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, Sharpner."

"He's nice. And he deserves someone who likes him. That's what I mean. I think Gohan's a lot more sensitive than you realize. You have no idea what you're doing."

Videl was too annoyed with Sharpner to realize how unusual he was acting. "Well for such a sensitive boy he didn't seem too attached to those other girls he screwed. So just shut up and mind your own damn business."

"Fine. But when you realize what a bitch you're being, don't blame me." Sharpner walked away.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Videl yelled after him. Sharpner didn't answer and he didn't slow down.

Videl growled, more agitated than when Gohan left her on the dance floor. Fuming, she walked briskly through the crowd, weaving this way and that, watching for Gohan's unruly head of hair.

She finally found him, unsurprisingly, in the kitchen. A few party-goers stood in there also, taking a break from the press of people and the loud music. Gohan leaned against the counter next to the stove, rubbing his hand over his face, body obviously tense.

She slid next to him.

"Hey, Videl," Gohan said, without removing his hand.

"Hey."

"Did you want something?"

"I guess," Videl said after a moment.

"Yes?"

Videl pulled his hand from over his face. Her eyes met his, and for a moment she hesitated. There was the edge, that depth to them that she had glimpsed for the slightest moment during never-have-I-ever. But she hesitated only for that moment.

She moved as fast as she could, pulling the tall boy down to her mouth and unleashing the most passionate kiss she could muster. Her lips pressed harshly against his, almost painfully in that first instant of contact. But she lessened her pressure, and suddenly the kiss felt amazing, lit her on fire.

Gohan was frozen, not responding but not pulling away. Videl nipped at his closed lips as she pulled back. His body jerked slightly as she did.

"That was all," Videl said, smirking and leaving. Step seven competed. And eight was pretty much finished as well, she figured.

Videl made another drink in the five minutes it took Gohan to come after her. She handed it to him as he approached. He looked at her confused and she just nodded for him to drink.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked, an odd mix of harsh and afraid.

"I thought the dancing had made it obvious, but just in case you needed it to be a bit more evident, that kiss shouldn't have left anything unclear." Videl rested her hand on his hip, leaning close to him.

He swallowed hard, suddenly tipping back his drink and chugging.

"You serious?"

"Definitely."

"Good," he managed finally. "Where's your room?"

Videl grinned. Step eight was definitely done with then. Which just left the two most important steps.

Videl tugged on his arm, guiding him up the stairs and along the hallway to the end, where gold lettering spelled her name in the mahogany door. She pushed it open, shutting it behind her.

Gohan had her pressed against the shut door before she even realized what had happened. He pressed his lips onto hers, arms braced on either side of her head. Videl groaned at the feeling, her own arms circling around his neck, hand threading through his hair.

Gohan pulled back after a few long minutes, immediately fluttering kisses along her cheekbone, down her neck. Videl pushed her body forward, at the same time trying to pull Gohan closer to her. He laughed against her neck. Videl shuddered at the sensation. He pulled her legs up to wrap around him, squishing her with delicious pressure.

She was surprised to feel definite muscles press against her thighs in their new position. She ran her hands along his arms, discovering the same thing. As fascinating as she found this, Gohan's grinding distracted her. He continued to kiss her, moving back to her lips.

Videl put her feet back on the floor, pushing Gohan gently away from her and toward her bed. He pulled her with him as he moved backward. Suddenly he stopped moving and a moment later the door opened. Videl whirled around. A kid she only vaguely recognized from school stood in the doorway, apparently stunned.

"So this isn't the bathroom then?" he asked.

Videl glowered. "No you dumb ass. The door has my name on it, doesn't it? Are you that big of a moron?"

"S-sorry!" The boy hurried backed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Videl locked it after his exit, wishing she'd thought to do that when they first came in.

"You didn't have to be so mean," Gohan said softly. Videl turned back to him.

"He didn't have to interrupt," she replied tersely, moving toward him. Gohan took a few steps backward, started looking around at her room.

"This isn't what I picture it would look like," Gohn said after a long, tense moment.

Videl smirked. "So you've been picturing my room?"

Gohan blushed, which Videl found rather amusing after their previous activity. "It's, uh, not as martial artsy as I thought."

Rolling her eyes, Videl flopped back onto her bed. "Well, I'm a girl of many layers."

Gohan glanced at her, turning away quickly and nodding. Videl let this go on for just a minute longer.

"Gohan."

His body tensed.

"Gohan," she repeated, purposefully.

He turned toward her, gazing at her for a long moment, eyes darkening as he looked. Moving in front of her, he cupped her face between his hands, tilting it up and leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Videl tugged at his hips as he pulled back. Gohan didn't tumble onto her as she'd planned but it made little difference as he immediately pushed her back gently and settled his body over hers.

Videl shivered as his hands glided down her sides, stopping at the hem of her dress, brushing gently back and forth at the point of her exposed skin. She moaned softly as Gohan nuzzled into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers into the back of his hair, loving the sensation of the smooth strands between her fingers. Gohan made a strange rumbling noise form deep in his throat that made Videl grin.

Gohan began kissing her again with fervor, and Videl guided him until he lay on his back, Videl straddling him. As they kissed, Videl couldn't think of much besides the warm fizzling in her stomach and the heat pooling between her legs. But the thought of how incredibly un-uncomfortable this all was registered in her hormone addled brain. She lost focus on that thought as Gohan nibbled at her neck, causing a gasp and gyration of her hips.

And then the kissing wasn't nearly enough. Videl pulled back, fingers slipping quickly under Gohan's shirt, pushing it up purposefully. Gohan sat up a bit in compliance, so Videl could slip the shirt off, but she had frozen in her actions. Even in the dark room she could see every single well-defined muscle of her classmate's chest and stomach. Numbly, she tugged the top off so reveal his arms, just as finely chiseled. She traced over the solid muscles lightly, in awe. Gohan's breathing quickened. He grabbed her suddenly, leaving a brutal kiss on her lips. His hands pressed Videl's body more tightly against his groin.

Videl had to ask though. "How- I mean…."

Gohan groaned in frustration. "Martial arts," he managed, running his hands up Videl's back, caressing her shoulders.

"M-martial arts?"

"Yeah. My dad is Son Goku, after all." Gohan smirked at Videl, and she for some reason she felt like Gohan had shared something secret with her, like she'd always wanted him to do.

Videl leaned over him, glancing up before licking along the outline of each and every crevice his exposed body offered. Gohan's hands twisted into her comforter, body tense with desire. As she moved lower, working along his abdominals, Gohan lost patience, pulling her away, depositing her underneath him, and tugging at her dress.

Videl helped him, wiggling out of her dress as fast as possible. She expected to feel a moment of embarrassment as Gohan saw her lacy undergarments (specially chosen), but the moment never came. Instead, Gohan was immediately caressing her bared flesh, nuzzling once more at her neck.

He easily unclasped her bra, and Videl tensed in anticipation as he cupped her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples. And then, as she expected, he lowered his head and took her nipples in his mouth, sucking and nipping until Videl was arching off the bed and moaning.

Gohan rolled back, pulling Videl with him, and they each rested on their sides, feeling one another. Videl slipped her hands in along the edge of his pants, gathering the courage to reach in and grasp at his ass.

"I-I want to," Videl began. Unable to finish, she pulled at his zip. Gohan sighed in a strange relief. He nodded, laying back as Videl opened his pants. The pants and boxers gathered at his knees, and Videl paused to take in her first real-life view of an erect penis.

Cautiously, she reached her hand out and grasped the shaft at the bottom, stroking upward experimentally. Gohan groaned but gripped her wrist.

"W-what?" Videl asked.

He leaned down to her hand, sucking on each finger and licking her palm. "Lubrication," he explained hoarsely. Videl blushed, feeling an idiot.

Determined to make up for it, she stroked him. She tried various rhythms and pressures, amused at Gohan's reactions to each change. And then she leaned over and took his cock in her mouth, swallowing as much as she could immediately. Gohan made an inarticulate noise, hips jerking up. Videl carefully sheathed her teeth in her lips, working up and down until she needed to break to allow her jaw a rest. When she took him in once more, she pulled up and her teeth scraped along the underside. She looked up quickly to apologize, but Gohan's eyes were shut tightly and he moaned out a "yes." So Videl took to experimenting with grazing her teeth along the hot flesh.

Soon, Gohan was panting, and Videl figured she had him close to orgasm. Rubbing his cock with her hand, she sucked one of his balls into her mouth, and with that Gohan cried out, cussing, and cumming. Videl could feel some of the semen on her cheek and all over her hands.

"Fuck, Videl," Gohan groaned. He pulled her up and kissed her, wiping his hands on the bed as his own juice coated his hand.

Videl looked for a moment at her hands before experimentally licking at one of her fingers. Bitter. But not quite what she'd expected. It made her a little nauseous but she felt herself grow wetter at the same time. She wondered if Gohan would want to go again, so she could try to swallow.

Before she could think too much, Gohan had kicked his pants all the way off and was pressing her into the bed, fingers hooking into her panties. She thought he would need longer to recover. But her underwear was strewn on the floor, and he was kissing along her stomach, causing the muscles to tense.

He traced his hands up her legs, brushing lightly against her thighs. He slithered up her body, slipping his fingers into her folds. It felt a thousand times more amazing than when she did it herself. And then he was kissing her and stroking her at the same time. She moaned into his mouth and felt his smile. He lowered himself to her breasts once more, sucking on her nipples as he inserted a finger into her. Videl keened.

"Yes yes yes. More," she ordered, wiggling against his hand. Gohan complied, slipping two fingers inside her, scissoring and twisting and altogether making her want to explode from pleasure.

But then he pulled his hand out, and Videl opened her eyes to glare at him. Instead, she found herself watching him lick at his fingers while he watched her watch him. Lowering himself further, Gohan buried his face between her legs and Videl nearly came on the spot. As it was, it took only a few licks and sucking before she climaxed, thighs clenching around Gohan's head. He continued to lap at her until she thought the trembling and spasms he sent through her would kill her and she pushed at him.

As she lay panting, Gohan along side her, tracing his fingers over her as he seemed so fond of doing, she thought to comment, "I thought boys were all weird about giving oral."

Gohan snorted. "Only the stupid ones. And the selfish ones."

"Oh," Videl replied. Her breathing evening out, she reached down to Gohan's cock once more, pleased to find it nearly as hard as earlier, and rapidly growing harder at her ministrations.

"Fuck me," Videl said. She was pleased that, for once that evening, she hadn't stuttered or paused.

But Gohan chose that moment to stutter himself, in sort. His body, whose hips had been slightly rocking and hands trailing along her, ceased moving. She wasn't even sure he breathed.

Videl applied pressure as she stroked upward, hoping to jolt him out of it. Gohan's eyes rolled slightly back, but he reached out and stopped her hand.

He looked at her, directly in her eyes, and Videl felt the need to look away. "Why? Why now?" he asked.

Videl looked at him incredulously. "Does it really matter? I want to have sex with you. Be excited and fuck me already."

Gohan glared at her. "Contrary to what you think, apparently, I consider sex important."

"Yeah, you seem to take it real seriously. Eighteen and three girls already."

"You have no idea what my relationship was with the other girls I've slept with. I'm not saying you have to be in never-ending love or anything. But it matters, Videl."

"This is just because I'm a virgin, isn't it? Kami, get over your chivalry."

"Don't say Kami. And so what if it _is_ because you're a virgin? It isn't chivalry to be concerned about your decision. I don't want to ruin our relationship, Videl. I don't want you to regret this tomorrow. So tell me why the hell you want to sleep with me."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Fine." Despite her words, she felt hesitant to say it. But she did. "I have to learn about sex."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I want to go out with Lam. And I want to be able to impress him. I don't want to be some blushing, stuttering, incompetent virgin!"

Gohan's entire body completely froze. Something dark flickered in his eyes, and Videl felt scared for the moment it was there. "You want to fuck with me so that you can fuck Innit?"

Videl shivered when he spoke. "Pretty much."

Gohan looked furious.

Videl bit her lip. "I figured, you're a nice guy and you have experience and why not?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are the most selfish person I have ever met. And that's really saying something. I'm not going to have sex with you just so that you can impress that douchebag Innit with your sexual prowess." Gohan rolled away from her.

Videl spent a precious instant wondering if Gohan had found her master plan before she realized he wasn't going to sleep with her.

"Gohan please!" Videl grabbed his shoulder. He stopped moving off the bed, perched at the edge.

Videl swung herself around, stradding him once more, pleased to note that despite his anger, his erection hadn't diminished much. She rolled her hips, a thrill rushing through her at the contact of his cock. She nuzzled his neck as he'd done to her, nipping and sucking. She worked her way up to his ear, which she bit gently.

"Please, Gohan. Fuck me."

He growled in obvious frustration and anger and desire.

Videl flitted her fingers over his lower back, cupping at the exposed portion of his ass. She pressed her breasts against him, running fingers through his hair, rocking back and forth on his lap.

And finally, with a growl unlike the others she'd heard that evening, Gohan raised his hands, holding her face as he kissed her harshly. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he stood, turned, and deposited her back on the bed. Videl blinked in momentary shock. Gohan kneeled beside her.

"Condom," he ground out.

Videl immediately reached over to her end table, pulling out a foil packet. Gohan took it, tearing it open with his teeth. Videl moved to take it from him to put it on herself, but he swatted her hand away. So she settled for running her hands along the muscles of Gohan's thighs.

Gohan gripped her wrists, pushing her onto her back as he pinned them beside her head. He nipped her breasts, sliding his body over hers. Kissing her with intensity, he released her arms, trailing his fingers down all along her sides, gripping her hips tightly. Videl arched into him, shivering from the feel of his fingers. She rolled her hips against his, despite his grip.

He kneed her legs apart, settling between them. Videl felt the press of him against her entrance and tensed, nervous and excited. She shut her eyes. As he moved forward, Gohan suddenly attacked her neck with fervor, causing her eyes to fly right back open. The pain of his cock sliding into her diminished with the pleasure of his sucking on her neck.

He really did know what he was doing.

Fully inside of her, Gohan didn't move, just continued the ministrations with his mouth. Afraid to speak and ruin everything, Videl simply bucked up. Gohan groaned into her neck. Clearly interpreting the message, he began to rock forward and back. Each time, he lengthened the distance of the stroke but increased his pace.

Videl moaned as he settled into a steady rhythm and resumed kissing her, quieting the panting in the air. Her hands slid across his back, clenching and digging and stroking. His hand slipped back between them, finding her clitoris and stroking deftly in an alternate rhythm that threw her off balance but further into physical delight.

She could feel the building pressure of her orgasm, and she had to throw her head back form Gohan's kisses, afraid she wouldn't be able to breath. Every muscle in her body clenched just before her released and she gripped Gohan's ass, pulling him in tight as she came, giving a slightly guttural cry. Her extremities continued to twitch as her heart rate slowed.

Gohan waited just a moment before he began to pound into her with vigor. Videl moaned quietly as his thrusts sent slight shockwaves through her still trembling body. And then he pushed in once even further than when she'd grabbed at him, stilling and giving a groan that caused Videl's stomach to roll in the pleasant, thrilling way it did on rollercoasters. His body rested against hers.

Gohan rolled off of her, pulling at the condom, tying it off and dropping it over the edge of the bed before going slightly limp beside her. Videl could feel the energy between their slightly sweaty bodies.

"Sleepy," she mumbled. Step nine, completed.

* * *

><p>Videl stirred, and the first thing she noted was the slight throb between her legs. Then she realized she was cold. Because she was naked on top of her comforter. She wondered if Gohan would go again with her. She wanted to try topping. Opening her eyes, Videl looked to her side, expecting to see a still slumbering Gohan.<p>

Instead, Gohan sat with his bare back to her, pants back on, head clutched in hands.

Videl sat as well, sliding her hands up over his back, pressing her naked body against him. As she moved her fingers down his chest, she realized what he had clutched in his hands. The master plan. All ten steps in her slightly messy writing, topped by her heading: The Best Plan Ever.

"Gohan?" she asked, hands stilled.

"I know you said it," he said, sounding bitter. "But it's different to see it." That wasn't bitterness anymore. "So it's really true, then?"

Videl wasn't sure what to say or to do. But Gohan decided for her. He pulled her arms off of him, standing. He grabbed his shirt and shoes from the floor, tossed the paper on her desk, and walked out of the room.

Videl knelt naked on the bed long minutes after he'd left, staring at the wooden door, confused at everything rushing through her.

Realizing her nakedness, Videl grabbed up her own undergarments. But she couldn't put the lacy black set back on. Instead she took new ones from her drawer, pulling the dress back on over the top.

It was only eleven thirty. She was sure the house was still crawling with people. The first wave would be passing out within the hour. But still, Erasa wouldn't be gone yet. Sharpner might even still be up, if he'd slowed down.

She didn't leave her room though. She just stood facing the door, unsure. Taking a deep breath, Videl shook herself. She'd accomplished what she wanted to, and now she was going to go have fun at the rest of the party. She had no reason to hesitate or to feel bad or anything else.

Downstairs, Videl got herself a new drink, unsure where she'd even left her last one. Looking out across the party guests, Videl spotted Sharpner dancing with a redhead, whose back was turned. She curled her lips in disgust, hoping it wasn't Agnela. Kiyo was dutifully spinning, which meant Erasa was off somewhere else. She just stood and watched for a few minutes. Until, that is, she realized she was looking for a dark-haired teenager who hid unbelievable muscles under his clothes. That was when she decided she needed a shot. And fast.

"Videl!"

Hand already on a glass, Videl downed the shot of vodka before turning to Erasa.

"Hey, sorry Kiyo's being such a professional dj," Videl apologized. "I can tell him to put on some auto shuffle or something so you can get some time."

"Yeah, I so don't care about that right now. Have you seen Gohan?"

Videl felt herself flushing. Mad at her own reaction, she replied with purposeful steadiness. "No. Why?"

Erasa eyed her with her inscrutable Erasa look. The one that told Videl Erasa was seeing right through her, the way no one else ever did. "I saw him upstairs earlier. Topless."

"Mmm," Videl managed.

"He has a real surprising physique."

"Really?"

"Videl, what did you do?"

"What do you mean, Erasa?" Videl hoped she sounded innocent.

"First of all, Gohan left your room. Topless. And shoeless. So there's that. Second, he was beyond upset. Like, way beyond."

Videl winced, wondering how pissed he was right now. She'd probably ruined his masculinity, what with using him because he so sweet.

"Third, you clearly had sex."

Videl spluttered. "How do you-"

"So let me ask again, what did you do, Videl? And let's all hope it isn't what I think." Erasa was looking hard at her, face more serious than Videl had seen it in years.

"I-we… Gohan and I, that is, slept together."

Erasa shut her eyes.

"It's not a big deal, Erasa," Videl assured her. Though she couldn't help but notice her voice sounded pretty defensive.

"Actually, Videl, it's a really, really big deal. And the fact that you don't realize that makes it all so much worse."

"Oh my Kami! I am so sick of people being all worked up about my virginity!" Videl regretted her volume when half a dozen people looked at them.

"I'm not talking about the fact that you just threw yourself into bed with a guy your first time. Whatever. You can handle that. I'm talking about the fact that it was Gohan."

"What is it with you and Sharpner?" Videl snapped. "Gohan is not that sensitive! He'll get over it." Videl seethed. She knew Gohan would be just fine. He'd already slept with three other girls. He wasn't some delicate souled virgin that would be all confused now that he and Videl weren't having sex. Videl shivered as she thought about sex with Gohan, warming at the mere memory.

Erasa sighed. "Oh, sweetie. Gohan is in love with you."

"What?"

"Gohan is in love with you."

Videl stood completely still, shocked. Gohan did _not_ love her. That was ridiculous. Why on earth would Erasa possibly think that? Gohan had no reason to be in love with Videl. She poked and prodded at all his secrets. She was aggressive and snappy and, sometimes, downright mean. She never complimented him. She accused him of things nearly every day.

"No, he is not. Gohan is not in love with me. You are being absolutely ridiculous, Erasa."

Erasa raised a perfectly shaped blond brow. "Really, Videl?"

Videl flushed with anger, grabbing back up her cup and walking away. Unsure of where she wanted to go, Videl veered away from the dance floor. Spotting the double doors leading to the pool, she pushed through them. Setting herself at the edge, despite the chilly weather, she dropped her feet in.

Erasa was being completely insane. Running around saying Gohan loved her. Absolutely ludicrous. Videl huffed, tying up her hair and kicking at the water to vent her agitation.

As the water chilled her toes, Videl couldn't help but think about it. About how ridiculous it was.

She remembered one day at school, when she'd been especially cranky. Gohan had greeted her as she sat, one of the rare occasions he was in his seat before her. She had nearly bitten his head off, snapping at him to mind his own business if he was going to keep lying all the time. Gohan had gone quiet after that.

That was only one example of why Gohan could not possibly be in love with her.

Even though he'd gone quiet, though, Videl had felt him watching her throughout the day. He'd set a rice ball at her desk after lunch. She knew it was from him because it was amazing, and only his mother's cooking could taste so good. He'd shared with her, Erasa, and Sharpner on a field trip. And after school, when Sharpner usually badgered her about getting into her dad's gym, he was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Gohan. So maybe….

Videl shook herself. She was just looking for something that didn't exist. And she was glad it didn't.

Gohan was not in love with her.

Even though he always gave her his compete attention when she talked to him. And he always answered her questions about math with total patience. And he routinely told Sharpner to shut up about her dad's gym. And he gave her a cheese roll whenever his mom put them in his lunch because she'd gushed about them on that field trip.

Videl felt dread sliding over her.

No. No, Gohan was not in love with her.

Videl cursed, throwing her cup into the pool, watching the yellow-orange of the drink disperse into the clear water.

He at least liked her.

And she'd just slept with him.

But he knew. She told him. He knew she wanted to be experienced before going out with Lam. It was his own fault he didn't say no. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't.

"Nice to see you've come around."

Videl didn't turn at Erasa's voice.

"I sent Sharpner off to find Gohan."

Erasa's feet sank into the water beside Videl.

"V, are you okay?"

"It isn't my fault," Videl croaked, distressed to find her throat tight.

"Oh, Videl." Erasa wrapped her arm around Videl's shoulder, resting her head. "You knew. On some level, you knew."

"I told him! I told him about Lam!"

"When? When did you tell him?"

"Before we had sex!"

"When, exactly?" Erasa persisted

Videl sighed. "I-we-he asked why. He asked why when I told him to-to fuck me." She said the last part quickly, face warm with embarrassment in front of her oldest friend when she'd had no problems in front of Gohan, buck naked and sweaty.

"I'm assuming here, but you guys had already been at it then?"

"Yes," Videl said in a small voice.

Erasa tightened her hold on Videl in solidarity. She sighed. "So what choice did that leave him? Videl, he knew he had to take this chance because another wouldn't come."

"You don't know that," Videl said softly. "You don't know what he was thinking."

Erasa shrugged. "You're right, I don't. Neither do you, though."

They sat in silence.

"How are you feeling, Videl?"

"What?"

"You just had sex with Son Gohan. And you just accepted that he is in love with you. What are you feeling?"

"I don't know," moaned Videl. "I slept with him so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of Lam." Videl knew it was true. It was why she'd done it. "And I never said Gohan _loved_ me. He probably does like me, though."

"Was it good?" Erasa couldn't resist, apparently. Her voice sounded the tiniest bit excited despite the situation.

Videl shuddered, remembering his lips and his touch. "Kami, yes. He… it was like he lit me on fire. But a cold fire. One that made me shiver but burn at the same time. It was amazing. I can't wait-" Videl stopped.

"You can't wait for what?" Erasa removed her arm and smiled knowingly at her. "You can't wait to feel that again?"

"Well, I mean, with Lam," Videl said hurriedly. "And any other guys I sleep with."

"Come on, Videl. You were thinking about doing that all over again with _Gohan_."

"I don't like Gohan like that."

"Really?"

Videl stared at her friend. "Erasa, I snap at him and push him and call him a liar."

"Yeah," Erasa said as though that meant nothing.

"Besides, I couldn't be with someone who didn't tell me the truth."

"He doesn't lie, you know," Erasa said, splashing in the water with her feet. "He just doesn't tell you every little thing about him. That's what it's like when you start all relationships. You forget, because we've been friends for so long. And because everybody already knows everything about you."

Videl knew Erasa was right. She usually was, when it came to Videl. She hated that everyone knew everything about her and she didn't get to know everything about them in return.

But she didn't love Gohan. And just because they'd had sex, she wasn't suddenly going to be in love with him.

"How about you just think on it a little more," Erasa suggested. "I'm going back in. I'll see you later." Erasa kissed her cheek and stood, leaving Videl alone again.

Videl wondered what would happen at school on Monday. When she saw him, sitting there in that desk two down from her. Knowing how it felt to have him touch her, caress her, be inside of her. Would he still stutter when she pressed him for information? Would he still scratch at the back of his neck, smiling that smile of his, when he got nervous or felt guilty? Would he still bounce his leg when he was impatient? Would he still make those doodles when he already knew what the lecture was about?

Videl pulled her feet from the water, jumping up. She liked him. She liked Gohan. How had she not noticed it? How had Erasa seen it, when Videl didn't even know? Oh, Kami, this was bad. Really bad.

* * *

><p>Videl fiddled with the paper in her hand. She'd thought about waiting until Monday, but she couldn't. She might not have the nerve then. And she definitely didn't have the patience to wonder about his response until then.<p>

So she'd gone looking for him merely an hour or so after he'd stormed out of her room. She couldn't find him anywhere at the party, though. She began to panic, realizing he'd obviously left. And why wouldn't he have.

Finally, she found Sharpner. "Where's Gohan?" she asked without preamble.

"I really don't think he wants to talk to you right now. I'm not going to pick sides or anything, but I really think you need to leave him alone. He deserves that much."

"So he didn't leave?" Videl asked, too elated to fully process Sharpner's comment.

"He can't go home, remember? He's supposed to be on an overnight trip."

"Well, then, where is he? I need to talk to him."

Shaprner looked at her warily. "The last I saw him, he was out front. But I really think you should let him be."

"Thanks, Sharpner," Videl said, ignoring him and heading straight for the front door.

The steps had a few people on them, mainly smokers. She didn't see Gohan there, so she walked a little ways down the path, poking her head into the bushes as she went, hoping to find him behind them in the small spaced between. No luck there either. Thinking he may have gone around to the side or back, Videl started toward the left side of the mansion, where she knew there'd be the fountain, flowers, and bench. A nice spot for someone to think. No Gohan. She continued her circle, checking the back behind the pool, until she was on the right side.

He wasn't there either.

"Gohan!" she called, frustrated.

"Yes, Videl?"

Videl jumped nearly a foot into the air as Gohan's voice came from behind her. She spun around. His hair seemed windswept. Maybe he was running? But he wasn't sweaty. Or breathing heavily. Videl shook herself. She had much more important things to worry about that why his hair was messy.

"Where did you come from?" Videl couldn't help asking.

"None of your business," he replied tersely.

"I just-I mean, I've been looking for you. I couldn't find you. That's all." Videl had never felt more awkward in her entire life. Gohan just kept looking at her. "I was surprised you were still here, at all, actually."

"I can't go home."

"Yeah, I know," Videl said lamely. She fidgeted.

"What did you want?"

"I'm sorry," she blurted.

"For what?" Gohan asked dangerously.

Videl wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer. "I didn't think before I pushed you into this. About you, I mean. And how you'd feel about it."

"I'm fine."

Videl wanted to tell him that obviously he wasn't. He had stormed out of her room and gone off by himself and now he was showing her direct anger. But she couldn't say that. "I'm not."

Gohan started, his arms falling from their crossed position on his chest and his face softening in surprise. "Are you hurt? I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked extremely worried.

"No, no. You didn't hurt me. Not at all. It was amazing, actually."

"So, uh, what's wrong? Do you regret it?" Gohan's voice was gaining back some of its anger. "Because this was your choice."

"No, damn it, Gohan! Just, here, read it." She shoved the paper at him.

"I already did. I don't really want to repeat the experience." Gohan turned and started walking away.

"I didn't realize you liked me. When I made the plan."

Gohan stopped but didn't turn back around. "Then you're an idiot."

"I know. I know I am. But I realize it now. And I… I realized something else. Would you please just look at it?"

Sighing, Gohan turned back, taking the slip as though it physically pained him. He scanned it, immediately drawn to the large scratch out at step ten. Her revision.

"I realized I like you too," Videl said after a moment, when Gohan just continued to look at step ten. "I think I have for a while. I don't know when, really, I started liking you and I don't know why I never noticed. But, I know things about you. Things that you do that, you know, I shouldn't notice. Or, well, I don't notice about other people. And I think about you when you're not around. I mean, usually I'm just thinking about all the things you don't tell me and how you're totally Saiyadork, but I'm still thinking about you. And tonight, I didn't feel uncomfortable with you once. It just felt right. And amazing. It felt amazing too."

Videl stopped, twisting her hand into the fabric of her dress. Gohan stared at her, wide-eyed, having looked up while she'd ranted.

"You like me?"

"Yes," she said.

"I like you," he said, staring at her hard.

"Good."

"You still don't know a lot of things about me, Videl," Gohan reminded her.

"I don't care anymore. It's not that important. I know who you are. And I've already learned your father was Son Goku and you do martial arts. So we're getting there."

"You really want this?" Gohan brandished the revised list.

"Yes. I really do."

"Good," Gohan said, though Videl thought it sounded more like a growl. He walked toward her, backing her into the mansion wall before he kissed her fiercely, possessively, and Videl nearly melted.

Definitely the Best Plan Ever.


End file.
